


I didn't mean to fall (NSFW Kyman)

by PrincessMyxomatosis



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis
Summary: This is NOT a cheating fic!!!
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I didn't mean to fall (NSFW Kyman)

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a cheating fic!!!

Cartman wondered to himself when Kyle would go back this time.   
He thrusted deeper into him, the force of it knocking him from his elbows.  
When will it end this time. When will he go crawling back to his drunken "SBF" Stan.

It was like this every time they broke up. Kyle would come over and cry, lean on Cartman's shoulder and then hate-fuck him. The first few times it was rough- just how he'd liked it, but the last couple of times it'd felt less forceful- as if Kyle was actually scared of hurting him. The first time was almost accidental, but they'd enjoyed themselves all the same.

Kyle moans as he forces the last of himself inside. "What's wrong baby? Don't like this Jew-cock sullying your hole?"  
"For fuck's sake Kyle.." Cartman cries out as Kyle smacks his ass. "Do you really still consider this hate-fucking?"  
Kyle pauses a moment. "Wh-What do you mean?" he thrusts a bit rougher.  
"I mean quit acting like you're afraid of breaking me." Cartman chuckles. "Fuck me like you hate me, like you mean it."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Kyle growls, digging his claws into the fat of Eric's hips as he thrusts faster, deeper.  
"AHH! R-RIGHT THERE!" Cartman cries out, "Fuck- harder.. Right there.."

Kyle's face flushes as he rolls Cartman onto his side to get a better view. "Eric.."  
"What are you doin', Jew?!" Cartman blushes, pulling a pillow over his stomach. "I told you, doggy-style only."  
"I wanted a better look." Kyle tugs at the pillow. "I've seen you naked before, Eric. There's no need to hide."  
"Why do you want to look at me?" Cartman's eyes well up. "I-I'm not.."  
Kyle leans down to kiss him, slowing his pace and closing his eyes.  
Cartman's eyes widen, and then flutter shut as he reciprocates.   
Their tongues dancing, exploring each other's mouths for the first time.   
Cartman moans into Kyle's mouth, one hand through his gorgeous, fluffy, red hair.   
Kyle places his hands upon Eric's shoulders, moving his hips a little faster, still making out with what he'd most likely be calling his sworn enemy again tomorrow.

Eric breaks the kiss, pulling his face to the side. "Why?"  
Kyle doesn't speak. He kisses Eric's jawline, down to his neck where he decides to leave a rather large hickey.  
"Aren't you the one who always says no marks?" Cartman can't hold the tears back any longer.  
"Cartman?" Kyle stops moving. "Eric? Are you okay?"  
Cartman doesn't say anything, he just moves his hips.  
"No. Talk to me. We can stop if you want, I don't _actually _want to hurt you." Kyle pulls Eric's head to face him, wiping some of his tears. "Please don't cry.."  
"You never care about the tears you don't see.." Cartman states, "Please don't stop.."  
"What do you mean?" Kyle ponders, "Do you always cry? Have I missed that somehow?"  
"That's not what I meant.." Cartman wipes his face. "Please just fuck me.. Please.."__

__Kyle stares down at him in disbelief. He rocks his hips, forcing himself in and out of his supposed foe.  
"H-Harder.." Cartman blushes and sniffles. "Please.."  
"Cartman.." Kyle nibbles his own lip, "Are you close?"  
"MHm.." Cartman pulls the pillow over his face. "Please.."  
Kyle grasps Eric's cock, stroking him despite his wishes otherwise.   
"N-No.. Don't touch it.." Cartman whimpers beyond his pillow. "I-It's.."  
"It's perfect." Kyle moans, pacing himself with his thrusts. _ _

__Cartman whines, now on his back completely. He wraps his legs around Kyle's hips. "Kyle.."  
"Yeah?" Kyle moves his hips and his hand a little faster. "You gonna cum for me?"  
Cartman bucks his hips, "K-Kyyle!" He moans as he cums into Kyle's hand. "C-Cum in me.."  
Kyle's eyes widen, Cartman had always asked him to pull out in the past. "Are you sure?"   
"Please.." Eric pulls the pillow down over his face once more.  
Kyle picks up his pace, being sure to hit Eric's G-spot with every thrust. "Alright, but you're gonna cum with me."  
Eric screams with pleasure into his pillow, cumming hard.  
Kyle aim's it at his face, trying for a taste, and succeeding. "It's a little bitter.. but not bad."  
Cartman drops his pillow in embarrassment, "Y-you.."  
"What?" Kyle lifts his hand from Cartman's dick and thrusts into him again, cumming deep inside. He licks at the mess Eric made on his hand.  
"D-Don't do that.." Eric whimpers, moaning again as Kyle hits his overly abused bundle of nerves. "AH! I'm.. Gonna cum again.." he moans out, "If you keep doing that.."  
"Maybe I want you to." Kyle grins. "Maybe I just want you to be a puddle of cum and sweat."_ _

__"Kyle.." Cartman whimpers out.  
"I want you to beg me to cum." Kyle teases him, "Better yet, I want you to scream my name."  
Cartman blushes, "Kyle.. I need you to cum.. deep inside me.." he moans out between thrusts.  
Kyle moans, forcing Eric's legs up onto his shoulders. "I'm gonna go deeper then."  
Cartman moans loud. "So deep.."   
Kyle presses himself against Cartman's prostate, rubbing against it vigorously. "Cum with me baby.." he moans.  
"Mhm.."  
They both moan loudly, cumming in unison._ _

__After a few moments of heavy breathing, Kyle pulls himself out and crawls up to the confused and abused mass of person that is Eric Cartman.  
He kisses him passionately, fingers running through hair and eyes shutting once more._ _

__"Kyle?.." Cartman finally breaks the kiss. "Kyle.. W-"  
"Shh.." Kyle cuddles him. "We'll talk about it later. I just want to hold you, if that's okay."  
Eric nods, unsure of what's happening. "Okay.." he reciprocates._ _

__At some point they both doze off, because Eric awakens about an hour later.  
He sees Kyle still holding him and blushes. "Hey, Kyle.." he shakes him a little, "wake up."  
"Mnn..?" Kyle opens his eyes slowly.   
"Hey, are you hungry?"   
His stomach growls before he can answer.  
"I'm taking that as a yes." Eric chuckles.  
"Hey.. Can we-" Kyle begins, being interrupted.   
Cartman places a finger to his lips, "After food. Whatever it is, it can wait."   
Kyle nods.   
"I'll bring the food up, then we can grab a shower." Cartman eyes Kyle's naked figure.  
"'Kay." Kyle shivers, pulling the blanket over himself._ _

__Cartman returns about twenty minutes later, seeing that Kyle had passed out with his phone in his hand.  
"Probably misses his boyfriend.." He thinks to himself with a frown.   
He sets the food on his desk and walks over to Kyle.  
"Hey Kyle, I brought the food." He shakes him awake again. "Who're ya on the phone with?"_ _

__*****ONE SIDED PHONE CONVERSATION*****_ _

__"Shit-" Kyle responds, checking his phone to see that the call was still going. "Mom- I'm sorry, are you still there?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot to eat, and-"  
"No, but-"  
"I know mom. Diabetes is serious and I need to think of my health."  
"Eric just brought me some food, mom I'm okay."  
"I will."  
"Oh, why I called- right."  
"I wanted to let you know that I won't be home until tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I'm staying at Cartman's."  
"I will mom. I love you too."  
"Bye."_ _

__*****End Phone Call*****_ _

__Cartman can't hide the excitement on his face. "You're staying?"  
"We still have to talk, right?" Kyle chuckles. "What'd ya grab to eat?"  
"It's not much, we usually eat fast food so there's not a lot here.. But I made some oatmeal and grabbed some fruit from the fridge."  
"Sounds great!" Kyle smiles._ _

__"Close your eyes.." Cartman states.  
"My eyes?" Kyle asks, confused- but obeying the wish.  
Cartman slips a strawberry into Kyle's mouth.  
"Wai- ish thaht wi-cream?" (Wait, is that whipped cream?)  
Cartman nods.  
Kyle finishes the strawberry and licks his lips.  
Cartman kisses him and licks away the whipped cream from the corners of Kyle's mouth.  
"Cartman.." Kyle blushes._ _

__"We need to talk.." Cartman states in a more serious tone, handing him his bowl of oatmeal.  
Kyle takes a bite of his oatmeal and nods.  
"I don't know where exactly to start, but.. I'm pretty sure I don't hate you as much as I thought I did."  
"You didn't figure that out the first time we had sex?" Kyle laughs, "the feeling is mutual though." he takes another bite of his food.  
"I-" Eric stops himself.  
"Cartman, I know I don't hate you.. Why do you think I keep coming back?"  
His eyes widen a little, "Kyle, I don't know what got into us that first night, but.. I'm glad it happened."  
"Me too." Kyle blushes. "I mean- I.."  
"Kyle I have feelings for you, and I feel like you deserve to know about them moving forward." Eric begins. "I was afraid to tell you because I thought that _this _would stop, but even still.. You need to know how I feel."  
Kyle feels his heart drop, "You do?"  
Eric nods. ___ _

____Kyle sets his now empty bowl down, leaning his head against Cartman's shoulder. "Cartman.."  
"I know you love Stan, but.. every time you leave I can't help but want you to come back."  
"Stan and I are over."  
"He says for the tenth time?" Eric shakes his head. "I know you love him, and maybe he even loves you back- but if you can't stop splitting up, are you really good for each other?"  
"I actually came here to tell you that I might have developed feelings for you.." Kyle begins slowly.   
Cartman moves the bowl off of the bed. "Really?"  
Kyle nods. "I think.. I want to try.. If you do."  
"Kyle.. I swear to god if I wake up and you're not in my bed.." Eric chuckles.  
"I'll be here." Kyle reaches for Cartman's hand. "I promise."_ _ _ _

____Cartman pushes Kyle back onto the bed and kisses him passionately, he grinds against him softly moaning into the kiss.  
Kyle moans and reciprocates, running his fingers through Eric's hair. _ _ _ _

____"Kyle.." Cartman moans into his ear.  
"Please.." Kyle moans and bucks his hips against him.  
"Weren't you just topping, Jew?" Cartman chuckles.   
"Before I change my mind, Eric.." Kyle smirks and tugs at his hair._ _ _ _

____Eric yelps seductively and nips at Kyle's ear. "What is it you want me to do, Kyle?" he whispers.  
Kyle whimpers softly at the hot breath as Cartman kisses and nips at his neck, "What do you think I want?"_ _ _ _


End file.
